


Shy Girlfriend

by thechangeinecho



Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE
Genre: F/F, Fluff, sooshu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:10:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26450122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thechangeinecho/pseuds/thechangeinecho
Summary: Shuhua's unpredictable behavior when she got together with her Jagi.
Relationships: Seo Soojin/Yeh Shuhua
Comments: 2
Kudos: 84
Collections: A mini series of Sooshu drabbles by thechangeinecho





	Shy Girlfriend

**Author's Note:**

> Just a drabble about Sooshu.

Shuhua is unrestricted in showing her adoration to Soojin in the public but you may be surprised to know that the younger girl actually is well reserved when her friend also became her lover. Soojin didn’t know this side of Shuhua exist knowing her impression on the younger girl—in regards to love—is somehow the same way as how the people see them. The rest of the girls know that they’ve been together for few months now, and hardly ever questions Shuhua’s behavior, not until one day, Yuqi realizes what she should have had a long time ago.

“Now that I think about it, why are you not clinging to Soojin unnie all the time?” Yuqi asked this in their recording room where other staff are also in sight. All heads were turned to the fake maknae, even Shuhua got confused if she was the one being questioned by Yuqi. So she pointed at herself to reassure if it was indeed a question for her. Yuqi shook her head, curious to know the answer. Shuhua looked around to see almost everyone in the room is waiting for her answer and was kind of amused by the anticipation. Soojin on the other hand didn’t want to show any interest but deep in her thoughts she was just as curious as the rest of them.

But to everyone’s dismay Shuhua just gived them a coy laugh and continued with her phone. This earned a “Ya!” from Minnie and Miyeon. “You can’t just keep us at bay, Shu! We’re really curious.”

“I don’t think it’s a big deal, woogs.” Shuhua answered, and turned her head towards Soojin who was busy with her paper. “Is it a big deal, Jinjin?” She asks her lover. This caught Soojin off guard, and couldn’t just give her the ‘no’ answer, but instead she just hummed, giving Shuhua time to think with her.

“It is? Should we talk about it?” Everyone _uwu’d_ seeing how Shuhua got instantly worried about it and how she spoke to Soojin so softly that you can feel the genuine emotion coming from the younger one. Her tone became different from the way she talked to Yuqi earlier and even lowered her volume to let Soojin know that she’s focused on her.

Soojin gulped seeing Shuhua like this in front of everyone, because she only see this side of Shuhua when they’re together, or in close proximity with each other if they have other people around. A weird, accustomed feeling coming from her stomach started to arise. _Butterflies, here you go again._ She wanted to kiss Shuhua, but she was conscious enough to know that people are around and even anticipating something from them.

“Yeobbun, close your eyes for five seconds at the count of three.” Shuhua commanded out of the blue. “Please?” She eyed everyone pleadingly, and somehow, they were entranced by Shuhua’s eyes and cute little voice. They nodded, and she showed how she appreciates their cooperation. “One… two… three.” She counted as she looked at Soojin, who was looking around to see everybody closing their eyes and started counting from “Five...”

“Why di—” Soojin got cut off by Shuhua’s full lips on hers, hearing the shift of the countdown from her surrounding to the back of her head as if it was a camera that got refocused to the entrapment of her lips with Shuhua’s. The butterflies were cruising in her stomach. _You’re making me crazy, Yeh Shuhua._

Shuhua slowly retracted herself from kissing her lover before everybody got to say “One.” and to opening their eyes, witnessing Soojin’s lingering face as she still has her eyes closed, swallowing empty, to biting her lower lip coming from the chaste of the momentum.

The door opened and everyone looked at Soyeon, who nonchalantly enters. “Oh, why are you so red Soojin unnie?” astounded to how much of a cherry her cheeks were.

Minnie whispered to herself. “They definitely kissed.” That was heard by Miyeon who giddily agreed. “Yeah, look at Soo, her whole face is blushing.” Minnie glared at Miyeon and pondered, “You wanna go to the bathroom?” and playfully winked. Miyeon replied faster than a bullet. “Why are you like that!” and pushed Minnie away from her.

Yuqi stood up on her seat. “Yeh Shuhua, you’ve definitely got game. I will never doubt you, my friend!” clapping her hands towards Shuhua who was trying to suppress the feeling of what just happened. “ _Jinja._ You guys are so cute.” She turned around and faced Soyeon who was the only one looking confused. “Unnie, I want what they have.” And pouted her lips towards the rapper. “Kisseu.” She says, forcing Soyeon against her but to her surprise, Soyeon turned her head and let ther cheek touch Yuqi’s lips. The younger one immediately retreated back with a shock on her eyes and stayed incredibly still on her feet, and Soyeon laughed at her as she disappeared out of their sight again.

“How’d you know?” Soojin asked Shuhua.

“You were trying to look at my lips instead of my eyes. I wasn’t really sure at first but when I asked you the second time, with the same question, you were just staring at my lips.” Shuhua waited for Soojin to respond but the older got on her feet “I’ll just use the bathroom.” And left at once. Shuhua chuckled watching her go. _She’s really got a shy girlfriend._


End file.
